The Pursuit of Happyness
by Lovely-Dark-Shadows
Summary: This boy. This 17 year old boy, is something else. He makes me feel like everything I've gone through was worth it just to be able to meet him, have him spoil me rotten, and love me to death. MasaomixOC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Durarar! If I did I would name it something that required a little more effort to think of._

**Chapter 1: Meeting in the park**

-Roxana's POV-

"You're worthless"

I know

"You disgust me"

Tell me about it

"You'll always be mine, puppet"

That statement couldn't ring more true…

I sighed, "Thinking about my Ex-boyfriend always gets me depressed" I thought, sitting down on a park bench near Rarai Academy.

"How did I let it get that far?" I whispered softly, putting my head in my hands.

"I know that I was scared, but that's no excuse…"

If haven't already figured It out, my last relationship didn't go so well; and by that I mean it got painful, as in abusive. Mentally and physically. I just got out of it last year; I would have left sooner but as you would imagine it wasn't that easy, not at all. I mean, I couldn't just tell him I wanted to leave! I had to steal money from him, little by little, until I had enough to by a plane ticket.

I've been traveling around for a while, using my father's unlimited bank account he set up for me, to pay for things. My newest home is Ikebukuro, a commercial and entertainment district of Tokyo and the largest city in Toshima-ku. It was a nice, not-so-friendly city, but it was a place my Ex wouldn't even consider looking. I'm really not much for violence, and he knew that. Although, I guess I wouldn't put it past him. Considering he had followed me to every place I've ever moved!

I gasped out sob, "Why won't he just leave me alone!?" I thought angrily.

Every time, he was able to find me, track me down; putting me in a state of horror and misery every time I moved. It was absolutely petrifying. I guess you could say I never got a chance to heal.

More tears streamed down my face, "I'm only 24. Is it not possible to be happy?"

-With Masaomi-

"Get Lost!"

Masaomi Kida sighed, "Shot down again…"

The yellow headed 17 year old scanned his eyes around the park, frowning in disappointment.

"Looks like there's no more cuties to pick-"

Masaomi was cut off by a beautiful; sad sight.

An attractive woman with long, light brown, hair dressed in a simple tank top and thigh hugging pants, sobbing her heart out on a park bench.

He frowned, "She doesn't look like a teenager, more like she's in her early 20's…" Masaomi shook his head, "It doesn't really matter! As a sensitive ladies man it would be a disgrace NOT to go over there and make her day! Plus, by the way she's crying, she hasn't been complimented in quite a while."

Masaomi put on a big grin and made his way over, "And by some crazy, nonexistent, chance she _does _wanna hang out, I'd be happy to oblige; considering she's freaking Gorgeous!"

When the teen reached the woman, she was so far gone in tears that she didn't even know he was right in front of her.

"Well that won't do," he thought, crouching down to her level, gently pulling her hands away from her face. The highly upset woman lifted her head tiredly, meeting the boy's eyes in confusion.

Masaomi gave her a cute smile, "are you lost ma'am?" He asked, "Because Heaven is a long way from here." He said, looking up at the sky and back at her.

It took the woman a few seconds to process what he said, but when she did the results were more than satisfactory.

Masaomi's smile turned into a grin, as a pink blush appeared on her tear stained cheeks, and a small smile cracked on her lips.

He chuckled, "Did the sun just brighten, or did you smile at me?"

Her blush deepened, as did her smile. She sniffed and let out a small giggle, putting a hand over her mouth as she did so.

Masaomi let himself do a mental victory dance; proud that he made her laugh a little.

"I can't believe she likes my cheesiness," he thought. "Most girls hate my pick up lines, but she doesn't seem to mind!"

Masaomi gave her a toothy grin, and stood up, taking her up with him. He took a step back and held out his hand, "You mind holding this for me while I go for a walk?"

-Roxana's POV-

"You mind holding this for me while I go for a walk?"

This guy…

I admit, his pick up line were super cheesy, but they were also flattering and cute. What can I say? I'm a sucker for things like that.

He may have been younger than me, but his smile was adorable, and the compliments set butterflies loose in my stomach. Maybe it was his "charm", or maybe it was simply because I haven't been treated like that in a while. Either way; it felt good.

I smiled and reached out my hand, "Am I really about to take the hand of boy I don't even know the name of, and go on a stroll through the city?" I bit my lip, "Yeah, I guess I am. Lord! I haven't felt this giddy since 3 years…ago…when."

I narrowed my hazel colored eyes, "So that's his game! How stupid can I get?"

I drew my hand back, sending him a ferocious glare. The teens smile dropped, as did his outstretched hand. Satisfied, I let up on the glare and turned my back to him, "Thanks, but no thanks!" I looked back, giving him one last glare.

"I don't feel like being played with today!"

With that, I whipped my head back around, and stomped off. I probably would have looked more convincing if my damn legs weren't shaking! They weren't shaking because I was upset or scared, but because I just wasn't good with fighting of any type; whether it be verbal or physical. It's like my body couldn't take it!

I whimpered, it wasn't just my legs that were nervous, but my heart was too!

I always seem to fall for the same trick; over and over again. A guy says a few sweet things, gets all romantic, and I fall like a broken bird! It's not like I fall in _love_ or anything, because I'll be the first to admit I have a bit of a commitment problem, but I can't help but want them to take me on dates, and romance me.

Allowing them to get too close is the end result, and for some reason that's never good. It's like my mother said when I first started dating:

"They'll use you and abuse you. End of story."

**Authors Note-**

**Hey hey hey! How goes it? I got this idea in my head a couple of days ago, and just HAD to write it down! Tell me what you think! I know exactly what I want to do with this story so I'll try to update every other day! Please please please review! There so nice to see and give me motivation :) I'm also willing to reply in the chapters!**

**Next Chapter: "****Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death! So for my health and yours, JUST SAY YES!"**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Durarar! If I did I would name it something that required a little more effort to think of._

**Chapter 2: Because I Can Call Her Roxy**

-Masaomi's POV-

To say I was confused would be an understatement; no, I was mind _fucked_!

I honestly didn't know what happened! I thought everything was going good. I used a few pick up line , made her stop crying, got her to laugh; she even giggled! When I asked her to take a walk with me was when it all went down the toilet. What was with that anyway? At first, she was smiling, reaching for my hand; then BAM!

Personality switch!

She pulled away from me like she'd been burned, and gave such nasty look! Actually, the more I think about it, she looked more _hurt_ then anything; what did I do?

I hung my head, "And I actually really like her…"

I walked towards the bench my mystery girl had been crying on, and sat down, taking in the park scenery. Right across from me was a playground, although there were no children playing on it. The sky was turning orange with the sunset and most everyone had gone home.

I sighed, and was about to get up, and head home myself, when I caught something shining in my peripheral vision. I tuned my head, looking at the left side of the bench. There, lying on the wood was something that looked like…

"A Phone?"

I reached my hand over and picked up the electronical device. What I first thought was a phone was actually a dark pink, I Pod Touch. I pushed the round button on the bottom of the Touch, making it turn on. The first thing I noticed when the device flashed 'ON' was that there was no restricting password. The second thing I noticed was the pink colored name written at the top of the screen; Roxana.

I grinned, "Roxana huh?" I said aloud with a slight chuckle, "I've always wanted a girl I could call Roxy."

I soon started searching through the phone, looking for any kind of contact information, or maybe an address…Ugh, I feel like a stalker. I kept looking around until a came across an icon that said "Notes" and opened it up. Inside, it appeared to be exactly what I was looking for; her cell phone number and address.

I grinned and turn off the IPod, walking home with a little more bounce in my step.

"That's as good as her giving me her phone number anyway!"

-With Roxana -

No, No, NO! How can this BE! Roxana tore through her purse and stripped down to her birthday suit, trying to locate her misplaced IPod. She picked up her pants and checked the pockets for the third time, before tossing them to the other side of the large empty room/living room/kitchen. Her house is huge and when you walk in it's a big room, and to your right is the kitchen, and if you keep going forward you get the living room; they are not blocked by doors.

She groaned, "Great! Just fabulous!" She exclaimed. "I was planning on getting my stuff unpacked tonight, but I also planned to have my IPod to keep me company!"She growled, and kicked the clothes that were scattered around her, "There's no way I'm doing this without it! But…" She looked around her, most likely temporary, home. Boxes littered everywhere imaginable, and the furniture was covered in that, clear, moving stuff, and bubble wrap.

Roxana looked on in sadness at the familiar sight. Over the years she had grown to hate everything about moving. She hated the new house, she hated the new people, she hated the new scenery, she hated the boxes, and she hated the bubble wrap! Every time she looked at her wrapped up furniture, it made her blood boil. It wasn't fair that she had to rip herself out of her surroundings over and over again, just because a guy from her past couldn't take no for an answer.

If she didn't get so freaked out buy conflict she would have already bought a gun and shot him the head; no matter the consequences. Roxana sighed, as she noticed her arms were tense and shaking. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves; there was no use getting riled up right before bed.

Roxana picked up her clothes and set them on the kitchen bar, before picking up the bundle of clean PJs that were sitting on the bar as well. She slipped on a pair of comfortable pink shorts, and an XXL grey long sleeve shirt. Roxana walked around the bar and into the kitchen to grab the two kitty bowls that were on the canter as well as a bag of cat food. She filled one bowl with cat food and the other with water from the sink. She sat the bowls on the kitchen floor before putting two fingers in her mouth and giving a long slow whistle.

2 seconds later, she could hear the jingle of her kitty cat's collar. An old, black, slightly grey, female cat trotted into the kitchen and rubbed against Roxana's legs; showing its appreciation, before heading towards the food. Roxana smiled lovingly and her long time companion. She walked backwards, until her back hit the kitchen counter, and she unceremoniously slid to the floor.

She pet her kitty's ears affectionately, "That taste good Boo?" The cat, now known as Boo meowed and kept eating. Roxana smiled tiredly, "You know what Boo? A guy came up to me today in the park. I was crying, and it was like he was put in front of me specifically to cheer me up." Roxana giggled, "I know he's just a player, but I can't help but smile at someone…with such cheesy pick up lines…." And with that, she knocked out on the kitchen floor.

-With Masaomi-

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BeepBeepBeepBee-

Masaomi smashed his hand over his alarm clock, and looked around in confusion. Why was he getting at 5:30 in the morning again? The fake blonde was about to drift back into unconsciousness, when he suddenly remembered Roxana. Masaomi sprang out of his bead, and rubbed the tiredness away from his eyes. He raided his dresser for his school clothes and slipped them on, before charging messily to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. Kida gargled with Listerine and spit it out; he grinned at himself in the mirror, "Time to head for the flower shop, and make a not-so-strenuous detour to Roxy's!"

And with that, he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

-30 min. Later-

Masaomi had just gotten a red rose from the flower shop and was now making his way to Roxana's address. When he finally got to her housing area, he was surprised to see it was one of the very few high class places in Ikebukuro. He was now surrounded by huge houses, and really nice cars. So say he was intimidated would not be a lie…

He sucked down his nerves and continued to look for her house. When he found it, he just kind of stood there and gaped for a second. It was big…and that's all the description he could give. Still, He grinned largely and ran up to her door. He took a minute to flatten the end of the rose stem and stick it in her door, along with a short note he had written.

He stepped back to take another look at his handy work before turning around and sprinting towards Rarai Academy; smiling like an idiot the whole way.

-With Roxana-

It was 6:30 in the morning, and Roxana was getting ready to leave and go job hunting. Her Dad may have given her an unlimited bank account, but the only reason he did that was because he was guilty. Roxana's Dad left her a few days after she was born, alone with a 16 year old mom. When he finally came back around, Roxana completely rejected him, making him think he could just buy her with money.

Well, she didn't want his money, but as much as she hates to admit it; she needs it.

Roxana grabbed her purse and phone, and walked out of the house wearing a t-shirt that was cut off above her stomach and the word "SASSY" written on it in pink bold lettering. She also wore light colored thigh hugging jeans and a pair of black vans. Around her neck was her very much treasured, pink skull candy head phones. She usually had them on her ears, listening to music, but since her IPod has gone missing she was comfortable with just have it around her neck.

When Roxana opened the door, she was surprised to see a beautiful red rose and a piece of paper, float off her door and down to her feet. She looked around, to see if anybody was there before bending down to pick up the piece of paper. It read:

_Hey Roxy!_

_I noticed you left your IPod Touch on the bench the other day. _

_I'm not sure what I did to upset you, but meet me at the entrance at Rarai Academy at 3:00pm_

_And I'd be happy to take you out, and fix things up!_

_Love,_

_Masaomi Kida_

**Authors Note-**

**(I DID NOT PROOF READ THIS CHAPTER! I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!)**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this out! I've been so wrapped with other things lately. Well, here's the chappy! Hope you like it, and just to let you know, I'm almost done with the 3****rd**** chapter so it should be up here soon :)**

**Review Responses:**

alwaysblu:

Thank You! You're so sweet! Hope you liked this chappy! And I LOVE _YOU_!

Sweet Cynthia:

Fine! You Happy! Hahaha! Just kidding. Thank You for taking the time to review! You don't know how much it means to me! Hope you loved the Chappy!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Durarara! If I did I would name it something that required a little more effort to think of. Roxana is all mine._

**animelover1990:**

Thank you! Yeah, I wonder how you would bring that up in conversation…I like her outfit too! I have a pair of red vans myself :)

**Alwaysblu:**

I know right! I wish a guy would do that for me :P

Chapter 3: Contradictions

-Roxana's POV-

_Hey Roxy!_

_I noticed you left your IPod Touch on the bench the other day. _

_I'm not sure what I did to upset you, but meet me at the entrance at Rarai Academy at 3:00pm_

_And I'd be happy to take you out, and fix things up!_

_Love,_

_Masaomi Kida_

I stared at the note in slight speechlessness. He wrote that note as if I was his girlfriend, and he'd been doing it for months! And what the hell makes him think he can call me Roxy? It's _Roxana_! I groaned at the part that stated where my I Pod was previously, and who it was in the hands of now.

I couldn't believe I had been as carless as to leave my most precious possession out on a park bench! And now I was paying for it by getting cute letters from a 15 year old kid, who now knows my name, address and who knows else what, telling me I better go out with him or I wasn't getting my Touch back! Ok, so it didn't say that _exactly_, but I know that's what he meant!

I huffed in aggravation and crumpled up the note, before throwing it forcefully on the pavement. I then looked up at the sky, "You think I'm stupid don't you?" I questioned the clouds above me. "Just because I like cute crap, doesn't mean I'm going to fall for it!"

Yes, I believed in God. He was my go-to-guy for advice, and to lash out on when I needed to vent. I figured that since he's _God _he wouldn't mind much if I blamed him for everything wrong in my life. He'd forgive me.

I sighed, and looked back at the ground, knowing it was useless to yell at the sky, when I saw the Rose that had fallen to the floor. I crouched down and picked up the rose by its stem, being careful as to watch out for the thorns. It's true that I did love roses because they were a romantic flower, but I also hated them because they adorned painful thorns, and represented love at the same time. I had been poked way too many times by the same flower to love it like I used to….

I stood up from my crouch and glared at the fully open red rose, before walking back into my house. I moved a few boxes around, and kicked others out of the way, until I came across a small square box with its flaps overlapping each other to keep it closed. I set the little box onto of a larger one, and untangled the flaps. I grinned deviously when I saw a box of nails. I took one out of the package and looked around in search of something that could be used as a hammer. Of course, I didn't see anything, _seeing_ as all my stuff was in _boxes_! I huffed, and walked over to the kitchen, where I had fallen asleep the previous night. I spotted Boo's metal food bowl and smiled widely.

I picked up the empty food bowl and tossed it in my hand, "Hello, my hammer!" I said happily, before skipping to the door; rose and food bowl in hand, and purse swinging on my shoulder. I stood on my door step and faced the wall next to my door. I then put the rose on the wall, and put the nail through the stem, before using the food bowl to bang it into the wall. It took a little effort, but soon enough the rose was stabbed into the wall, with the nail through the part I hated most.

It was symbolic in a way. I wasn't going to let these stupid love tricks keep harming me, and if the universe kept it up, I was ready to retaliate.

With that thought in mind, I walked into the city with a little more "oomph" in my step.

-Masaomi's POV-

The bell rang as soon as I ran into the school, still making me late for class. I put my hands on my knees and hung my head as a tried to catch my breath; running from the flower shop, to Roxy's, back to my apartment, and _then_ to school was _not_ easy. I would have been in my class on time if I hadn't of forgotten my book bag at my apartment…

I took in one more gulp of air before straitening up, and running a hand through my blond locks. Despite the rush to get here, and _still_ being late, I couldn't help but still occupy a wide silly grin on my face. I just couldn't wait till the end of the day! Sure, I was nervous as hell, seeing as Roxy and I's last confrontation didn't go so well, but I was also excited because knew I could make up for it!

I straitened my clothes a little bit before walking down the hall way and into my homeroom, with my hands linked behind my head and a grin on my face; my school bag was hanging off my shoulder.

"Yo!" I said in greeting as I strode into the quiet classroom. My teacher glared at me and told me to sit down. Of course, she also gave me the speech on how I shouldn't be late, but it wasn't like cared, because it was totally worth it!

I plopped down in my assigned chair, and grabbed a few books out of my bag, before setting it on the ground next to me and placing the books on my desk.

My best friend, Mikado, looked at me funny, probably wondering why I was late or why I hadn't called him. Well, I _would_ have called if my phone wasn't in my book bag, which I had _forgotten_. Finally getting my bag, and stopping to call him, would have only made me more behind schedule. I discreetly took my phone out of my pocket and flicked it open to text Mikado.

**Sorry I was late. Babe business. Tell u later.**

_**Masaomi~**_

I sent the text, and grinned when I saw Mikado reach into his pocket for his cell. Texting was fun, but texting in class just made me feel like a ninja! Mikado looked at me incredulously, before typing something and closing his phone.

My phone vibrated with a message.

**You stood me up in front of the school to pick up girls? I guess I shouldn't be surprised -_- Why didn't you return my calls and tell me I was going to be ditched :(**

_**Mikado~**_

I rolled my eyes, and sent a message back.

**I didn't mean to be late! I had a plan! It just got messed up…**

_**Masaomi~**_

**Your plan to pick up girls before school got messed up?**

_**Mikado~**_

**Yes! I mean no! -_- Look, I didn't stand you up to pick up girls. I met a beautiful woman at the park yesterday and she took off before I could ask her out. So I went to her house this morning to give her a note! It's kind of a long story of why I was late, but I'm sorry :'(**

_**Masaomi~**_

Mikado stared at the text for a minute before typing back.

**Its ok, but one more question. You met a WOMAN at the park? Or a teenage girl?**

_**Mikado~**_

I glanced nervously at Mikado. I wasn't sure how he would react to me wanting to (try) to date a girl who was probably in her early 20's, but Mikado was my friend and if anyone would be able to except it, he could.

**Um…She's in her…20's. I THINK! I don't know for sure but I'm pretty sure…I think.**

_**Masaomi~**_

**20!? Masaomi, your only 15! Did she say she liked you that way? Because if she did that's WRONG!"**

_**Mikado~**_

Well….I was done with this conversation.

**Chill out Mikado O_O I like HER not the other way around! I know it's not smart but I feel like I was meant to meet her! We'll talk about this later…**

_**Masaomi~**_

Mikado looked at the txt and glared at me. He was about to text back, when we both heard a tapping on our desks. I and Mikado looked up at the same time to see our teacher glaring at us. She held out her hands and beckoned us to give it up. I frowned and pouted as I closed my phone, and laid it in her stupid hand. Mikado did the same, and we watched the teacher walk out of the classroom, still clutching our cellular devices.

I sighed, and turned away from Mikado's accusing looks, in favor of staring out the window. My worried best friend, making such a big deal out of me really liking Roxy, had me feeling a little nervous and upset. I knew Roxana was older, but she was so different! For one, she actually enjoyed my pick up lines (finally). And two, her eyes just looked so angry… and sad. All I did was say some cute words, and it was like she came back alive.

Her smile was beautiful, yet her eyes were tragic. She was happy at how I talked to her, yet angry at what I said. She was a tangle of contradictions that I felt the need to unravel.

Need; that's exactly what it was. I honestly have never gone through so much for a girl I just met. I just felt the _need_, to do something. The _need_, to do something nice for her. The _need_ to see her.

It may not be "Love at first Sight", but I'd be dammed if I couldn't get a date… from the contradicting woman who dropped out of heaven.

And there's my next pick up line! And people wonder how I come up with these things….

It's a talent!

-Roxana's POV-

God, I was starving!

I walked around Ikebukuro for about 10 minutes before I realized I hadn't eaten breakfast! It probably wasn't best to try to get a job when my stomach was growling. I'm just not me when I'm hungry…

Maybe I should go find a Snickers Bar.

I walked past restaurant after restaurant, but nothing screamed "Eat Me!" so I kept looking. I'm really picky about where I eat, and I wasn't about to just chow down anywhere! It really needed to _speak_ to me.

Man, I really need to watch what I wish for because, the next thing I knew, I was face to chest with a tall black guy who looked like he could beat me into the ground.

He looked down at me and I gulped, but was (pleasantly?) surprised when a flyer was suddenly thrust into my face instead of a fist.

"Sushi! You eat!"

I stumbled backward, and regained my balance, before staring at the flyer and smiling. I know a sign when I see one! I grinned up at the man who was now smiling at me as well.

"You got it," I exclaimed, as I took the flyer, and walked into the restaurant to take a place at the Sushi bar. I looked at the menu and was disappointed that there was no Fried Calamari. It was my favorite food! I wasn't really sure what I wanted anymore so I told the man behind the counter to surprise me, at a reasonable price. He out rite laughed at me, but said he'd give me what the guy sitting next to me ordered.

I turned my head to look at the man I copied an order from, and immediately felt a little nervous. The man, one seat away from me, was very tall and very well built. He had blonde hair, blue sunglasses and was dressed in a bartender uniform. How I missed him when I walked in, I will never know. The oddly dressed man saw me starring, and turned his head to glare at me. I looked away, and squirmed in my seat.

Great, just great! All I wanted was some food~!

**Authors Note-**

**Hello~ I'm so sorry it's been so long! Things have been really hectic at home and school recently started for me so I've been a bit occupied… Reading your guys reviews over again today really made me want to write this chappy, so thank you! I also wanted to say that the thing I said would happen in this chapter is actually for the NEXT chapter! Sorry XP**


End file.
